


I Lost My Number, Can I Get Yours?

by sociallyawkward_fics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (clary and simon are only mentioned they don't really have any speaking roles), Alternate Universe - Human, Bars and Pubs, Competition, Drinking, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Clubs weren't Alec's scene, so he wasn't really sure how his siblings had convinced him to go out to one that night. He'd much rather be home alone, curled up with a good book, not watching his siblings compete over who could get the hottest person's number. That is, until he runs into a rather handsome stranger at the bar.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	I Lost My Number, Can I Get Yours?

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I have "first work in a fandom" jitters lol. Constructive criticism is fully welcome in the comments, if you think this is OOC or anything of the sort, since this is my first time writing for these characters lol. I hope you all enjoy this, and I blame everything on my friend who convinced me to watch the show (you know who you are).

This wasn’t Alec’s scene.

The music was far too loud, the club was far too packed, and Alec wasn’t really one to drink. Even at the small standing table Alec and his siblings managed to claim, sweaty bodies pushed in against them from all sides. Alec didn’t want to be there, and he still didn’t understand how Jace and Izzy managed to drag him out. He  _ really _ wished he was back home, right about then, curled up on his sofa with a good book and a beverage that was decidedly non-alcoholic.

“What about that brunette over there,” Jace said, directing Izzy’s gaze off into the crowd. “I bet I could get her number.”

Alec hated this game almost as much as he hated the clubs. Jace and Izzy pointed out attractive people, challenging themselves and each other to score their numbers before they left for the night. They tried to talk Alec into it numerous times, even just for hypotheticals, but Alec really wasn’t interested in the meaningless sex that usually came along with the game. It was fun for his siblings, and he respected that (though he could really do without them talking about it over dinner the next day), but Alec wanted something more serious, something  _ real _ .

“Wait,” Izzy murmured, barely audible over the crowd, squinting in the direction Jace was pointing. “The one with the tattoos on her face?”

Jace leaned over their table with a grin. “That’s the one.”

Izzy snorted in laughter. “You took her home two weeks ago, her name was Kaelie.”

Jace’s face went slack and he whipped around to look at whatever girl it was again. “What?! No way. I swear I would remember a girl with face tattoos.”

Izzy shook her head with a grin, her eyes scanning the crowd near the bar. She hummed appreciatively as she scanned the crowd. “Lots of cute boys over there, Alec,” she goaded.

Alec rolled his eyes, sipping at the beer he hadn’t even wanted. “Not interested, Izzy.”

Jace’s eyes lit up as he found his next target. “The redhead, six o’ clock.” 

Izzy turned her head, and Alec did as well more out of habit than anything. Sure enough, there was a little redhead leaning against another standing table halfway across the room. There was some nerdy looking guy next to her talking animatedly with his hands, and Alec just barely managed to catch the tail-end of someone leaving their table in the direction of the bar.

“Ooh,” Izzy purred, a mischievous smile curling at the edges of her lips. “Her friend is kinda nerd-hot, don’t you think?”

Jace turned back toward them, a bright grin on his lips. “I bet you I can get the girl’s number before you get his.”

Izzy rolled her eyes. “That’s a bet I can easily win, Jace. Are you sure you want to risk your money?”

Jace scoffed and looked toward Alec. “Who’s your money on? Come on, you gotta bet--”

“What I  _ need _ ,” Alec grumbled, rubbing his forehead to fight off an oncoming headache, “is another drink.”

Izzy pursed her lips. “We’ll wait to pounce until you get back. I know how funny you think it is to watch Jace crash and burn.”

Alec smirked and shook his head, shoving his way into the crowd to make his way to the bar. It took far too long and far too much shoving before he finally got there, practically tripping over his own feet and barely catching himself on the edge of the bar. He huffed out a breath to compose himself and flagged down the bartender.

“And who are  _ you _ ,” he heard someone mutter to themselves next to him, barely audible over the music.

Alec glanced over and he swore his brain shut down for several seconds. He was standing next to the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life, all dark eyes and golden skin. His shirt was unbuttoned unfairly low, and Alec had to snap himself out of letting his eyes trail down the exposed skin. He was more respectful than that.

He felt less guilty about it once his brain rebooted and he realized that the man was looking him up and down just as, if not more, hungrily as Alec had almost been doing to him. The man finally met Alec’s eyes and smirked, leaning one side against the bar and tilting his head up toward Alec.

“And what’s your name then, handsome?”

Alec’s mouth went dry and he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. He stammered for a moment before finally managing what was probably an awkward smile and a far-too-quiet, “Alec.”

The man’s smirk widened, and he offered up a hand. “Magnus Bane.”

Alec wiped his hand on his jeans again before reaching out to shake Magnus’s hand. He swallowed and cleared his throat. He didn’t know how to proceed from here.

“Who’d you come with tonight?” Magnus asked.

“Uh, my--my siblings,” Alec said. “And yourself?”

Magnus shifted closer and Alec did his best to stand his ground instead of shying away. “Family friends.”

Alec nodded, giving into his nervous habits and rubbing his thumb into his opposite palm. He knew Jace and Izzy were probably wondering what was taking him so long, Jace would probably get bored and go after that redhead without Alec there to watch and laugh, but he couldn’t bring himself to step away from Magnus. He couldn’t even take his eyes off him.

Magnus glanced down before looking back up at Alec through his eyelashes. “So,” he all but purred, and Alec’s breath caught in his throat. “It seems like I’ve lost my number. Do you think I could get yours?”

Alec blinked, the words registering in his mind, and just like that, the tension was finally broken. Alec snorted out a laugh, bending over slightly and clapping a hand over his mouth, his free arm wrapping around his stomach. Alec wasn’t normally one to giggle, but at the moment it seemed like he couldn’t stop. When he managed to look back up at Magnus through teary eyes, he was grinning victoriously and Alec’s heart jumped traitorously in his chest.

“You know,” Alec managed to say eventually, his nerves far more settled, “I think I’ve heard my brother use that line at least ten times, and I’ve never seen it go this well before.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow and stepped directly into Alec’s space, so they were practically chest-to-chest. “It’s going well, then?”

Alec bit his lip to try and keep himself from grinning any wider. “I’d say you’re already doing pretty well for yourself.”

“Is that so?”

Alec hummed, feeling far braver than usual and bringing his hand up to hover just above Magnus’s waist. Magnus raised his other eyebrow and leaned his body into Alec’s hand without even looking down.

“Before I do get that number, however,” Magnus said, trailing off slightly and looking nervous for the first time since Alec had spotted him, fidgeting with the multitude of rings on his fingers, “you should know, I don’t do one-night stands.”

Alec released a tension in his shoulders that he hadn’t even realized he was holding. His smile came much easier and he didn’t even hesitate before reaching into his pocket and offering Magnus his unlocked phone.

“Neither do I.”

Magnus laughed lightly and took the phone from Alec’s hands. Alec leaned forward and watched upside-down as Magnus put in his contact information (and Alec had to smother another laugh when Magnus put a ridiculous series of hearts in his contact name) and then texted himself from Alec’s phone.

“So, is ‘Alec’ short for something?” Magnus asked as he handed Alec back his phone and pulled out his own.

Alec shrugged. “Alexander, but no one calls me that.”

Magnus let out a teasing hum and Alec narrowed his eyes, leaning forward to read upside down once again and snorting when he saw that Magnus had set it as his contact name (along with another absurd series of emojis).

“Hopefully I haven’t pulled you away from your family for too long,” Magnus said after his phone was slipped away once again.

Alec shook his head and looked away, scanning the club for Izzy and Jace. “No, I--” 

His brow furrowed when he saw their previous table was empty. His eyes darted around for a moment before shooting over to where he remembered the redhead and her nerdy friend standing. Sure enough, there Jace and Isabelle were. Alec snorted.

“Seems like my brother finally went after that redhead he was eyeing.”

Magnus’s eyes lit up. “Redhead, you say?” He glanced back at the table Alec had been looking at. “It looks like we don’t have to part so soon, my dear Alexander. That just so happens to be my party.”

Alec smiled. “Before we head back, I should warn you…”

Magnus raised his eyebrows again and leaned back into Alec’s space. Alec chuckled nervously.

“Jace and Izzy play this game, who can get the number of the hottest person in the club or something like that. Before I left, they were better on who would get one of your friends’ numbers first.”

Magnus snorted a laugh. “Well, I wish much luck to whoever tries to go after Clary.” Then he got a sly look on his face. “And? Who’s winning?”

Alec cocked a playful eyebrow. “The bet, or the game?”

“Either.”

Alec grinned and pulled Magnus in even closer by his hips. “Tonight? Pretty certain it’s me.”

Magnus hummed and gave him a once-over. “I don’t know, I’m pretty sure I’m in the running for first place, too.”

Alec hoped the odd lighting of the club helped to hide his blush, but based off Magnus’s triumphant smile, it didn’t do much. They didn’t linger by the bar much longer, grabbing themselves some drinks and fighting their way through the crowd back to Magnus’s table. Izzy smiled wide when she saw him.

“Alec! We were starting to worry that you got lost!”

And then her eyes drifted over to Magnus, and the fact that there was  _ very _ little space between the two of them, and they widened. Alec glared at her, but Izzy just smirked. Thankfully, she didn’t say anything right away, turning back to the nerdy boy, who looked incredibly flustered to be in her presence and seemed to be very carefully keeping his gaze solely on her face.

Jace, on the other hand, hadn’t even noticed their approach. He was too busy striking out with the redhead, who didn’t seem to be taking any of his shit. Good, Jace needed someone to knock some sense into him every once in a while, and it couldn’t always be him or Izzy.

“Clary, Simon,” Magnus announced his presence, sweeping into the circle around the table with a grand gesture. “This is Alexander.”

Izzy and Jace both turned to him with raised eyebrows, but Alec just rolled his eyes. He joined the table with a lot less flourish and gave an awkward wave to Magnus’s companions. Clary gave him a smile, while Simon still looked panicked to have Izzy standing so close.

“Don’t mind my siblings,” Alec said to them, gesturing to Izzy and Jace. “They’re idiots.”

Izzy and Jace made affronted noises, and Alec hid his grin against the lip of his drink. Magnus, however, was a lot less subtle, throwing back his head in laughter. Alec couldn’t help but stare at the long expanse of his neck, the necklaces that trailed down from it, bouncing against his collarbone and dancing down the exposed skin of his chest…

Alec shook himself and cleared his throat, managing to drag his eyes away from Magnus. Jace and Izzy were shooting him knowing looks, but Alec quickly looked away to try and deter their teasing, at least a little while longer, hopefully when they were no longer in Magnus’s earshot.

Instead, Alec tossed his arm over Magnus’s shoulders as casually as he could, burying a smile when Magnus immediately leaned into his side and rested his head on Alec’s shoulder. Then, when he looked down at Magnus, Magnus wiggled his eyebrows and nodded very deliberately in Jace’s direction. Alec grinned.

He leaned forward, careful not to jostle Magnus too much, and pulled out his phone, waving it tauntingly in front of Izzy and Jace.

“By the way? I won.”

Jace’s jaw dropped and Izzy clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes torn between pride and mirth. He knew he was going to get even  _ more _ teasing for it later, but that didn’t matter, not when Magnus was tossing his head back into another one of those full-bodied laughs and gripping Alec’s bicep to help keep his balance.

So long as Alec got to hear that laugh for a long time coming, he would put up with all the teasing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave some kudos, and feel free to let me know what you thought in the comments below! I hope to be writing in this fandom some more when I finish my current bigger fanfic project, so keep an eye out for that! You can also find me on tumblr at sociallyawkward--fics!


End file.
